A Maze Of Uncertainty prologue
by Mtbookworm
Summary: For Katrina Storm , it seems like the hunger games runs in her family. With her great aunt Mags, her uncle, her cousin, and her brother all being reaped.. Now with the 73rd Annual hunger Games drawing near, Katrina wonders if she will be drawn into the games as well.


**Hi everyone! This is a story line I have had in my head for a while and I hope you like it. It's my first hunger games fic, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is expected but nothing to harsh please. I hope you all like the story.**

**A Maze of Uncertainty**

**Prologue: Dreaded Day**

Dread. That is the first thing I feel when I wake up. Absolute, unadulterated dread. This isn't the first time in my life I have felt this dread. Where I live, this dread is natural. Every one feels it. Some more often then others. Some harder than other, but for us dread is inventible

For me, this dread only comes once a year. I am luckier than most in my district, which in it of itself is luckier than others like 11 or 12, I do not feel this dread daily. My stepfather has a decent job so we don't starve. We aren't full, but we wont starve. For me this dread only comes one day a year, the Reaping, the day everyone dreads.

The second thing I feel when I wake up is more comforting. I smell the salty sweet smell of the ocean coming through my bedroom window from the docks. I here the call of seagulls at their feeding time. These things comfort me, and on a day like today I could use some comforting.

Slowly and tiredly I get of bed. I hear my parent's voices coming through the kitchen, so they must be awake. My mother can never sleep the night of the Reaping, not since...well never mind.

I look over at the other bed besides my own in the room, and see that it is empty, meaning my little brother is already awake, which isn't to surprising considering he is an energetic seven year old. I envy him, for the gravity doesn't of this day does not reach his little world. I am determined to make sure he can stay in that little world of childhood as long as he can, cause I had to leave that world far to early. I walk over to the small price of glass on the wall that serves as a mirror and brush out my hair. My long auburn curls tangle so easily during the night. After brushing my hair out the best I can, I pull it up into a high pony tail and throw on a pair of faded jeans, a loose blue shirt, a white jacket, and a pair of brown sandals.

I walk out into the small living room of house, well house isn't the right word. Cottage maybe. It is a small little building made of stone with two small bedrooms, one I share with my brother and the other that belongs to my mother and stepfather, a small bathroom, a small living room and a small kitchen. It isn't much, but its home.

In the living room, my little brother lays on the floor building things out of seashell we found on the beach. My stepfather was talking in the kitchen to mother, who was making breakfast; though once I walked in they both seemed to stop talking when I walked.

"Good morning Katrina" my mother said with what I knew to be a forced smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine mother. Thank you." I replied back. That was thing out my mother, she worries.

"Well, I made your favorite breakfast. Scrambled eggs with seaweed biscuits." She said gesturing to the food cooking on the stove. Another thing about my mother, she tried to mask problems with cooking.

"Mom, you didn't have to make anything special. I'm fine. 100 percent totally fine." I tried to reassure her. I understood why my mother gets this way, I did. Its just sometimes, she can be so… suffocating.

"I know dear, but still cant a mother treat her daughter." She said giving me that look. That look that was endearing, yet heart breaking.

"I guess so. Thank you." I reply back to her. I take a seat on the counter and start eating. "So Paul, when does your ship leave." I ask while practically stuffing my face. My step father Paul was a deckhand on one of the ships that went farther out to see to get the nicer deep see fish they loved so much in the capital, so he was gone for periods time. It wasn't the best job, but it brought food in.

I should explain a bit more about myself before we go on. My names Katrina, which I think you gathered. I am 14 years old, and I live in district four with my mom, Martha Storm, little brother, Daniel Storm, and my stepfather, Paul Storm. My birth father died when I was six and my older brother was… well we don't like to talk about it much. So that's me, Katrina Storm, and today is the Reaping Day


End file.
